Most conventional motor vehicles, such as the modern-day automobile, include a powertrain (sometimes referred to as “drivetrain”) that is generally comprised of an engine that delivers driving power through a multi-speed power transmission to a final drive system, such as a rear differential, axle, and wheels. Automobiles have traditionally been powered solely by a reciprocating-piston type internal combustion engine (ICE) because of its ready availability and relative cost, weight, and efficiency. Such engines include 4-stroke compression-ignited diesel engines and 4-stroke spark-ignited gasoline engines.
Hybrid vehicles, on the other hand, utilize alternative power sources to propel the vehicle, minimizing reliance on the engine for power, thereby increasing overall fuel economy. A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), for example, incorporates both electric energy and chemical energy, and converts the same into mechanical power to propel the vehicle and drive vehicle systems. The HEV generally employs one or more electric machines that operate individually or in concert with an internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle. Since hybrid vehicles can derive their power from sources other than the engine, engines in hybrid vehicles can be turned off while the vehicle is propelled by the alternative power source(s).
Series hybrid architectures, sometimes referred to as Range-Extended Electric Vehicles (REEVs), are generally characterized by an internal combustion engine in driving communication with an electric generator. The electric generator, in turn, provides power to one or more electric motors that operate to rotate the final drive members. In other words, there is no direct mechanical connection between the engine and the drive members in a series hybrid powertrain. The lack of a mechanical link between the engine and wheels allows the engine to be run at a constant and efficient rate, even as vehicle speed changes—closer to the theoretical limit of 37%, rather than the normal average of generative 20%. The electric generator may also operate in a motoring mode to provide a starting function to the internal combustion engine. This system may also allow the electric motor(s) to recover energy from slowing the vehicle and storing it in the battery by regenerative braking.
Parallel hybrid architectures are generally characterized by an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motor/generator assemblies, each of which has a direct mechanical coupling to the power transmission. Most parallel hybrid designs combine a large electrical generator and a motor into one unit, providing tractive power and replacing both the conventional starter motor and the alternator. One such parallel hybrid powertrain architecture comprises a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving power from the I/C engine, and an output member for delivering power from the transmission to the driveshaft. First and second motor/generators operate to rotate the transmission output shaft. The motor/generators are electrically connected to an energy storage device for interchanging electrical power between the storage device and the first and second motor/generators. A control unit is provided for regulating the electrical power interchange between the energy storage device and motor/generators, as well as the electrical power interchange between the first and second motor/generators.
Regardless of architecture, most hybrid powertrains generate driveline vibrations during normal operation, which range from imperceptible to unpleasantly noticeable. Significant driveline vibrations may be objectionable to a vehicle operator, and may reduce service life of one or more driveline components. Historically, driveline vibrations are mitigated by implementing systems which operate to cancel torque oscillations at one specific frequency, over a range of frequencies, or a set of frequencies chosen based upon gear ratio at which the driveline is currently operating. Such torque cancellation systems typically pass driveline inputs through signal conditioning filters, which may slow system responsiveness. Slow system response often leads to a “bump” or “overshoot” that occurs when there is an aggressive operator torque request, due to delays in transient responses required to develop filters.
Some systems use a single feedback variable, typically engine speed, and command a single control signal, typically engine torque. However, single feedback/single control vibration control systems do not provide adequate damping in a system having multiple devices operable to generate vibrations in a driveline. As such, other systems employ a multivariate feedback control approach to provide active driveline damping for a hybrid powertrain. This approach provides dynamic coordination of all torque commands to control the transient response of the driveline using the hybrid transmission, including engine torque commands, electric motor torque commands, and clutch torque commands, as well as other controllable torque inputs.